


Misdialed Numbers

by ineffablesheep



Series: Phone Calls From Hindsight [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: (That will be its own fic I promise), Civil War Team Iron Man, Gen, Not A Fix-It, Not Steve Friendly, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), T'Challa will drive Team Cap out through terrible furniture, rated for language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 08:03:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10986828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineffablesheep/pseuds/ineffablesheep
Summary: Remember how Steve immediately told his team about Laura's phone call and was open and honest with them?Yeah... about that





	Misdialed Numbers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Laura_trekkie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laura_trekkie/gifts).



> EDIT 20-09-2017  
> Okay, so as one lovely person pointed out, the news segment was unrealistic as fuck, which is because I forgot to remove the crappy I-can't-think-what-to-write-just-make-words-then-fix-later version. I have rewritten and switched the new bit in. Hopefully this version is better and you enjoy xx  
> I am continuing this series, just struggling to make time around a full time job  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
> 
> How the fuck do titles?
> 
> Based on Laura_trekkie's comment "...I wonder whether he will admit to being contacted by Laura to the rest of his team and whether he will be truthful about what she said? I wonder how Clint would take the news that his kids have Tony in the male adult role in their lives after everything that's happened?"
> 
> Hope you enjoy :)

To say that Steve was shaken was an understatement. Laura Barton’s phone call had gotten under his skin like a rash he couldn’t ignore and it was starting to itch.

 

_“You left him in Siberia, Rogers, T’Challa didn’t know he was injured. It took us three days to get him home because no one knew where he was and the suit was dead.”_

Had he injured Tony that badly? He’d only stopped him from being able to go after Bucky, the reactor wasn’t keeping Tony alive anymore. He’d been fine when he dragged Bucky out of the bunker. And really, three days? Surely not, Tony was one of the best engineers out there, he was Howard’s son for crying out loud. He’d watched Tony take apart the toaster while half asleep and put it back together so it toasted smiley faces into the bread – all before his first cup of coffee.

 

_“Is that really the kind of man you are Rogers? You’d leave a man behind?”_

 

Sam had commented on his shaving the other day. Apparently he had missed a few bits, more so than normal. Truth was Steve was having a hard time looking in the mirror some mornings as Laura’s words mingled with Erskine’s. He’d never left a Commando behind, he’d disobeyed direct orders to get Bucky back from Schmidt, he’d gone back for the Avengers when they’d been in tight spots. Yet it had been so easy to walk away from Tony.

 

Steve huffed out a breath and ducked under a low hanging branch. The gym in the compound he and the team lived in had a tiny gym and a limited supply of punching bags. In order to get some privacy and wear himself out a bit, he’d turned to running tracks he found in the jungle. The paths were rough but usually abandoned and it gave him plenty of time to think. Too much time to think.

 

He was covered in sweat and had resorted to carrying his phone (and the fliptop, couldn’t forget the fliptop) in a snaplock bag to try and keep them dry. They bounced in his pocket as he ran, a reminder as steady as his pace.

 

Under another branch. Over the boulder shaped like a weasel. Down the straight and narrow path.

 

_T’Challa didn’t know he was injured._

_It took us three days to get him home because no one knew where he was._

_No one knew where he was._

Oh god, Tony had been left there all alone. Bucky wasn’t going back, Steve wouldn’t have let him near that place again if he tried. He himself thought Tony was fine, he’d been in far worse fights and could fix his suit easily – he’d seen the genius work on it with a cast iron wok and pair of needle nose plyers that time the team had been stranded in Portland. He had no reason to worry, he’d told T’Challa that.

 

_T’Challa didn’t know he was injured._

Around this bend, through the creek.

 

If T’Challa hadn’t have taken Steve at his word – and why had he? They’d been fighting hours earlier – and checked on Tony before taking off, would Tony have been brought with them, kept safe from the cold and anyone who might know the bunker’s location and want to hurt him?

 

Steve hadn’t told anyone about the call. He’d kept the details of Siberia vague, only passing on the important stuff after breaking his family out of the Raft. If Ross was here right now, he’d happily put fist through the General’s face for what he’d done. First the Accords, then, then _that_.

 

It had taken Wanda a month before they saw that familiar red mist surround her hands again.

 

Telling them about Siberia while trying to deal with the Raft, no. They needed to focus on getting back on their feet and settled in their new home.

 

Hairpin bend fuck fuck fu-

 

He stood, brushing the damp dirt off his shorts and singlet. Wakanda had amazing technology, but Steve would swear that his shoes had less grip in dry conditions than the pair Tony had gifted him in far worse. He pulled a leaf from his hair and carried on. He was drowning in sweat but he still had energy.

 

He hadn’t told his team about Laura’s phone call for the same reasons.

 

Sam was great, a shoulder for Steve to lean on and a good sounding board for plans. Steve had found him one morning watching the news, the same piece on repeat – Colonel Rhodes walking out of a UN meeting, legs framed in metal. Steve couldn’t get Sam to drop the guilt he was carrying, but he was there for the flyer and he liked to think he helped. Scott was withdrawn but still pretty bright, his previous stay in prison had helped with the psychological aspects but he was missing his daughter. Wanda, well, she was angry. Her irises were a constant red and could only talk about hunting Stark. The kid had things under control though, she just needed time. Natasha, he hadn’t seen hide nor hair of her since the airport. Hopefully she was safe.

 

Clint, the man had sat down with Steve early in their stay and it had not gone well to say the least.

 

Turned out Clint knew about the Accords, agreed with them, and was pissed as hell that Steve had dragged him into it based on (what he called) false advertising.

 

_“Tony called me a warned me to stay out of it. You called me, asking for help with a problem that Tony supposedly couldn’t and wouldn’t help with! Something that was world-threatening, unrelated to the Accords and the UN. Instead, you needed numbers to sacrifice to get to Siberia. Cause everything was about Barnes._

_“You know, I thought that you and Tony had a plan, that you were playing Ross in order to play the system. I trusted that I was fighting my own fucking family because it was play-pretend like my kids do so they can get another cookie._

_“Fuck you Rogers.”_

 

And with that the archer had stopped speaking with him. Steve saw him chatting with Sam and Scott, but seemed to be distancing himself from Wanda. He said the minimum to Steve.

 

Telling them about the phone and Laura would be a mistake.

 

\---------

 

They’d formed a sort of tradition since moving to Wakanda. Every Thursday they’d sit down together with a meal and watch the news. Most of them ended up on the floor because the couches were nice – don’t get him wrong about that – but they were kinda uncomfortable. Not quite deep enough and a little too low. You ended up perching like a bird which made Steve laugh to himself when he found out that Sam and Clint were the only two who found them okay to sit on.

 

Well, Clint perched on the back of the couch but that counted as him sitting.

 

Tonight the news seemed different, excited, even more so than when they had first fled to Wakanda, or Rhodes was seen walking with his braces, or Tony announcing that the Avengers were on hiatus until further notice. Tonight’s broadcast was as harsh as usual until one of the anchors placed her had to her ear and all warmth drained from her face. Her co-anchor glanced down at her prompt screen and clapped her hand over her mouth.

 

“Do you think it’s another invasion?” Scott asked, almost hopeful at the chance for a mission.

 

“Breaking news, we have reports coming in of just in of what happened during Tony Stark’s mysterious trip to Siberia during the Superhero Civil War, as many have dubbed it. Several sources have leaked now-authenticated footage of Steve Rogers, alias Captain America, and wanted fugitive Sargent James ‘Bucky’ Barnes, better known as the Winter Soldier, in a brutal fight against Mr Stark.” The presenter rattled off, albeit a little nervously. Wanda just snorted.

 

“Now she is scared. She has finally realized the danger that Stark is, has always been.” The spoon in her cup rattled against the sides on the stationary coffee table. Sam and Scott are absorbed in the news anchor’s words. Clint had turned to face him. Steve’s heart sped up.

 

“One News has just obtained a copy of this footage and we must warn you, this footage is graphic and viewer discretion is advised.”

 

The remains of his team sat staring, focused on the grubby pixels taken from an unknown camera. They broadcast the entire thing, from Zemo’s reveal to Stark’s first hit to Bucky trying to run and Steve protecting him. Finally, finally they come to the moment that Stark blew Bucky’s arm off, and Steve cringes as he watches himself bring his shield down on Stark’s arc reactor.

 

_It took us three days to get him home because no one knew where he was and the suit was dead._

 

Steve walks away from Stark with his arm around Bucky’s shoulders and Sam stares at him like he’s been slapped.

 

_You’d leave a man behind?_  

 

The second news anchor had gone as pale as her blouse and stuttered a couple of times, trying to begin her analysis.

 

“As you can s-see, viewers…” The anchor woman paused, taking a deep breath before carrying on. “As you can see viewers, we now have conclusive evidence as to what truly happened between Iron Man and Captain America in S-siberia.” She clasped her hands over her face and took a deep breath. Looking straight into the camera, she spoke.

 

“It has long been debate as to why Captain America seemingly went rogue and turned on both his team and the public he has always promised to protect. However, this new evidence provides new answers and questions as to why Steve Rogers was aiding and abetting a wanted fugitive;” the woman closes her eyes and exhales, “regardless as to whether or not Sargent James Barnes should be prosecuted for his actions under Hydra’s control of the Winter Soldier. Captain America’s whereabouts is still unknown, however, it is clear that he is still supporting his long lost friend.”

 

“Does this mean that the selflessness of the American icon only extends to the public and his team so long as Sargent Barnes is not in the picture?” Her co-anchor asked, worriedly looking towards the other woman.

 

“Honestly, I don’t know if we can answer that here and now.”

 

“But given that Captain America has publicly stated in interviews that protecting people is his priority; that he has faith in the world to do the right thing, to be fair and compassionate, why did he turn against us? Why did he chose not to trust that Sargent Barnes would receive help – an offer made by then-teammate Iron Man, as revealed post ‘Civil War’? Was it related to the Sokovia Accords or some still unknown reason?”

 

“Perhaps there is information that we are still missing that could explain Steve Rogers’ actions. We don’t know why he didn’t trust his entire team when he found out about the threat of Helmut Zemo and the Winter Soldier Corps, or why he decided to hide the deaths of Howard and Maria Stark from their son and his friend. He must have had a reason, but as of now we can only extrapolate.”

 

“Yes, but this is a man notorious for his moral compass and selflessness. What on earth would cause him to have such disregard for law enforcement and civilian’s lives? And for him to lie to a friend? Who is Steve Rogers? What about his behaviour is okay? How can you justify him beating a teammate to near-death rather than de-escalating a situation and comforting a grieving friend?”

 

“I can’t.”

 

The pair of anchors sat silent, till the silence was finally broken.

 

“So what does this mean for the future of The Avengers, and of Captain America and Iron Man?”

 

“Well, I doubt we’re going to see a reunion between the two heavyweights, especially given that Tony Stark has reportedly stepped down from active duty for the foreseeable future. The United Nations and Stark’s representatives have neither confirmed nor denied the disbandment of The Avengers entirely and I don’t think that they will. We have reports of more alien activity on the horizon and we will need The Avengers or an equivalent when that time arrives. I’m not sure that Captain America – and maybe the rest of his faction – should be a part of that unless we really need them to be honest. How can we trust that he’ll fight for the world, and not just for those he cares about?”

 

“I hate to think what kind of event it would take for the world to want to bring Captain America and his faction of rogue Avengers back…”

 

“Well; as always let us know your thoughts and feelings, the comments section on our website is open and we’d love to hear from you. We at One news would like to remind you that Captain Steve Rogers, Samuel Wilson, Natasha Romanoff, Clint Barton, Scott Lang, Wanda Maximoff and James Barnes are wanted fugitives and any sightings should be reported to the nuber on the bottom of your screen. These individuals are highly trained and dangerous, and should under no circumstances be approached.”

 

“Now over to Jim with this week’s weather.”

 

Steve didn’t realise the TV had been switched off until the silence grew thick enough to drown in. Sam was staring at him, horror etched on his face. Scott’s was a near-perfect mirror of Sam’s, while Wanda looked indifferent as she glanced between him and her nails. Clint just looked pissed.

 

“Steve,” Sam began, “when were you going to tell us about this?” Steve swallowed and shifted on the awful couch.

 

“I did.” Just not the details, not the bits that kept him up at night.

 

“No, you kept it pretty dam vague Steve. Nothing about _why_ Stark turned on you and Barnes. Or the fact you left him there!”

 

“I didn’t think the suit was that badly damaged!”

 

“You were in the army, Steve! What happened to never leave a man behind!?” Sam snapped.

 

_Would you have left us behind?_

 

_Is that really the kind of man you are Rogers?_

 

“I didn’t think okay? I just wanted the fighting to stop and he’s a genius, the suit wasn’t damaged beyond repair.” Scott’s face is falling further with every one of Steve’s words. Horror to disbelief to a faint shade of green. Steve waited as Scott tried to clear his throat.

 

“How long? Do you know how long was Stark trapped there?” He croaks out.

 

“Laura said it took three days to find him and get him home.” And those were the wrong words weren’t they? Because now Clint is looking at him, _really_ looking at him and he’d forgotten, he’d forgotten they didn’t know about the phone or the letter or Laura’s call and oh god—

 

“ _Laura_ said? You mean my wife Laura that I left when you fed me bullshit to get you to join you? What else did she say, Captain?” Clint spat Steve’s rank like a curse. Could he tell them? Should he tell them what Laura said? Fuck, none of this was helping things. Steve rubbed at his face, hand grazing a patch of stubble he’d missed. Carefully, he rolled the words around in is head before facing Clint head on.

 

“Yes, I spoke to Laura. She gave me updates on Tony and your family and they’re all safe and well.”

 

“Really? How did you speak to her, Rogers? You going behind our backs now?” That same cold from Laura’s phone call creeped up his spine.

 

_Is that really the kind of man you are Rogers?_

 

“I sent Tony a phone and a letter, an apology for Siberia, and Laura rang me.”

 

“What else, Rogers?” Clint growled. “What else did she say, and I want the fucking truth this time.”

 

The couch is too small for him to huddle into, but Steve tried anyway. Clint had a protective streak a mile wide and trust issues to rival Fury’s. He didn’t like being on this side of the archer’s defence. How well the archer handle hearing that Stark had swooped in on his family and made himself at home?

 

“She ah, she gave me a few things to think about. About getting you and Scott and Wanda involved. Not trusting Tony more and if we, I went about things the best way.” He can feel the weight of Scott and Sam’s gazes on him, pressing him down into the ice to carry on. “The kids, ah, they were there. Only in the background for a little bit! I didn’t talk to them! But they, um, they called Tony ‘uncle’ and went to the park with him.” The super soldier trailed off.

 

Turned out Steve didn’t need to wonder, Clint’ face was horribly transparent. A grimace to a sneer to wide-eyed excitement to anger to a tightly clenched jaw. The archer slumped and nearly fell from his perch.

 

“Uncle Tony, huh?” Steve nodded, holding eye contact. “Everything that was said and done, after the RAFT and he’s still Uncle Tony.”

 

“Uncle Tony?” Sam asked cautiously. Clint grinned darkly.

 

“Yeah. He offered to babysit if Laura and I ever wanted a night to ourselves. Turns out the guy’s a natural with kids and they adopted him into the family. And now, _he’s_ helping raise _my kids_ because I put my trust in the wrong man. Tony _Fucking_ Stark has stepped up for my kids because _I’m_ not fucking there. Jesus, even after what we said in the RAFT he’s still there for them, god dammit!”

 

Wanda reached out an arm to comfort Clint but he shrugged the girl off.

 

“Don’t fucking touch me!”

 

“Clint!” Steve scolded.

 

“Leave me alone, Rogers. Don’t talk to me, don’t come near me. I need to talk to Tony and T’Challa, see what I need to do to get home.” With that, Clint jumped off the couch and strode from the room.

 

_Tell Clint I love him and we're working on getting him home._ Steve wanted to pass on the message but the words were caught in the ice, still creeping through him despite the Wakandan heat.

 

 

Steve swallowed before he faced the remaining members of his team. Scott was truly green now, almost on the verge of puking. He’d worshipped Captain America hadn’t he? Wanda was almost serene. And Sam, who had been so fucking brave and stuck by Steve since they’d met looked ready to hit him.

 

“You been in contact with anyone else, Captain?” He shook his head.

 

_No one knew where he was_

 

“Come on, Tictac. I think we should get some air.” Sam hauled Scott up and practically dragged the other man from the room. Neither of them looked back at Steve.

 

 

Now it was just Wanda and him on the couch. The girl had said nothing during the entire discussion and it was starting to worry him a little. She looked up as he thought that, eyes as startling a red as always.

 

“Do not worry Cap,” she smiles slightly. “They’ll understand. Stark got what he deserved, and it was Hydra’s fault – not Barnes’. Everybody else, they are fools not to see the danger that is Stark.”

 

Steve didn’t notice her leave the room but when he next looked up, she was gone. Sweat dripped down his spine and mingled with the ice. He had Bucky back, so why did everything feel like it was falling apart? Clint was trying to leave, Scot and Sam looked at him like strangers, only Wanda seemed to understand. He did it to protect them, to protect Bucky. The Accords wouldn’t have helped them at all.

 

 

Perhaps if he ran for long enough he’d understand too.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So, they know about Laura's phone call now!
> 
> Fun fact: One News is one of the news programs where I live because I don't know American news programs and I think T'Challa would find it amusing to supply them with a news from a country on the bottom of the planet and so different from America
> 
> I have a couple of other ideas floating around (more T'Challa, Pepper, some Rhodey!) but if there's something you want to see, give me a yell. This one will probably be the only fic in the series not told through a phone call, headsup on that one.


End file.
